Parranda
by Nessio
Summary: Los tres muchachos se tensaron en un instante, no había mucho que se pudiese hacer, quedaba una sola opción y lo sabían.
**Señoras y señores, nadie lo pidió, nadie lo esperaba, he aquí un nuevo fic involucrando a sus amigos de la "Torre Stark"**

 **Trate de replicar un poco la personalidad de los mencionados, todo sin afán de agravio**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

 **0-00-**

"Parranda"

El panorama era caótico, los alrededores cubiertos en llamas, gente huyendo, la policía cercando un perímetro para capturar a los revoltosos y por si fuese poco en medio de ese pintoresco paisaje un Lamborghini negro se encontraba incrustado en el poste de un faro.

Del lujoso auto bajo el chofer, el cual, de alguna manera o por mera broma cruel del destino, seguía vivo, estiro los brazos y se tronó el cuello para comprobar con asombro el panorama que había provocado con su huida.

Para variar, como si fuese poco, la puerta del copiloto salió volando al pavimento, dejando ver a una chica, la cual estaba molesta, no tardó ni un segundo en bajar del auto y encarar al muchacho.

—Para la próxima yo manejo C.A. – dijo casi en un grito, antes de darle un puntapié en la espinilla, el moreno soltó un quejido por el golpe.

—Tú y Star decidieron que yo debía manejar, les dije tres veces que solo sabía lo básico – se quejó mientras buscaba en su asiento una botella de tequila, la cual destapo y dio un trago largo.

—Y nadie me hizo caso cuando les dije que agarráramos un carro menos rápido…trae eso para acá- se defendió Star, saliendo del antes deportivo, ahora chatarra, para después quitarle la botella a C.A. e imitarlo.

—Pero que llorona eres Star

—No hagas que entre en modo "perra"

—Sigan así esto me divierte muchachos – sonrió la joven mientras bebía por su parte una botella de whiskey

—¡CALLATE LUNA! – dijeron al unísono los aludidos

—Ush, que humor, ya cásense – los jóvenes, al escuchar esto se miraron a los ojos y como si de fuego se tratase apartaron la mirada un tanto sonrojados.

—Estas celosa ¿verdad Luna? – Soltó con suspicacia Star –Puedes quedarte con C.A. si gustas

—Naaaa ella no sales con subordinados – mencionó fastidiado, mientras le quitaba la botella a Star y volvía a beber – A parte yo creía que ustedes eran pareja, hace rato se tardaron de más en el baño del bar.

Ambas chicas iban a replicar algo cuando de pronto varias patrullas les cerraron las salidas, un oficial por medio del altavoz que estaba en su mano dio las clásicas indicaciones, donde mencionaba que nadie saldría herido.

Los tres muchachos se tensaron en un instante, no había mucho que se pudiese hacer, quedaba una sola opción y lo sabían.

Se miraron con complicidad, sabían por dónde iba todo esto.

C.A. termino de beber el tequila y carraspeo un poco solo para agregar – A la mierda…hagamos esto- las chicas captaron esto como una señal, ya que sin dudarlo buscaron dentro del automóvil las armas que tenían, por si las dudad, seguidas del moreno el cual abrió fuego contra los oficiales con un lanzagranadas.

Por muy poco tiempo los policías pudieron combatir el fuego, pero pronto se vieron superados y fueron abatidos por esos tres jóvenes, los cuales sin dudarlo y a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron robaron la patrulla menos dañada y emprendieron camino de vuelta a su hogar, esta vez manejando con más precaución aunque pareciese una broma de mal gusto,

Una vez en la torre y sintiéndose más a salvo, los muchachos se relajaron.

—Con todo el ajetreo me ha dado hambre – dijo Luna a los otros dos

—Ya es tarde para ir por tacos, ¿por qué no hurgas en la habitación de Lina a ver si tiene tamales? – aconsejo C.A. mientras buscaba unas cervezas en el refrigerador.

—Ni se te ocurra robarle tamales a Lina, si odian el modo "perra", no se los recomiendo, no es nada comparado a lo que Lina puede ser – advirtió Star con un poco de preocupación.

—No hay nada de comer…-obvió C.A. a su vez que le pasaba una cerveza a cada chica y bebía la suya.

— ¿Por qué no mejor nos invitas un poco de eso que escondes en tu gaveta?

—La última vez te dio paranoia Luna

—Volvamos a salir de aquí, busquemos comida y después descansemos, fue una noche muy agitada – dijo Star para levantarse de su lugar mientras terminaba su cerveza.

—Oigan y ¿creen que exageramos al matar a los policías?- preguntó Luna, los tres se miraron con complicidad y soltaron al unísono

— ¡NAAAA! – y sin decir más volvieron a salir de la torre,

 **0-00-**

 **Chicas esto lo hice con mucho cariño, no sé si era lo que esperaban al querer leer algo con nosotros 3 pero ahí está**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo..**


End file.
